Hell, Yes: She Was In Love
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: Fluffy Andromeda/Ted. Hope you like, R&R! Andromeda Black comes to terms with her feelings for a certain Muggle-born. Mild swears.


A/N: I'm in the mood to write, so a 2:35 AM little oneshot, enjoy!

A tad like The Long And Winding Road, but I tried to make it different.

I suppose it's a sister story to the Long and Winding Road. Enjoy!

Hell, Yes--She Was in Love

_"If I say no, will you hate me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

Andromeda Black was never agreeable.

Until _he_ came along and simultaneously closed her world and opened it up.

Ted Tonks.

She couldn't deny it any more: she loved him. Against her will, against everything she knew. She loved him.

Ted Tonks.

Her love.

She was in love.

_"Andromeda?"_

_"Ted?"_

_"Um, I was wondering…do you want to sit with me during the Slytherin/Gryffindor match?"_

_"N—yes. No. Yes."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Yes, Ted, I would like to sit with you."_

_"Great!"_

_"Why in Merlin's name did I say that? Why am I so dim? Now I have to sit with the Mudblood. What would Mother say?_

_"Only, the thing is…I _do_ want to sit with him. Damn!"_

She couldn't admit it. She just couldn't…but she had. She opened her journal—it was _not_ a diary.

"I think I am in love with Ted Tonks. Andromeda Tonks is so much better than Andromeda Black…Yes. Yes, I love him. I love the Mudblood Ravenclaw. No, not Mudblood. Just Ravenclaw."

She, Andromeda Black, had written _that_. Oh, Merlin.

She was in love.

_"Ted?"_

_"Andy?"_

_"I—Ted, I like you a lot. Could I see you sometime?"_

_"Like, on a date?"_

_"No. Yes. No. I mean, yes."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Yes, Ted, I would like to go on a date with you."_

_"Merlin, Andy, why didn't you ask earlier?"_

_"So is that a yes?"_

_"Hell, yes!" _

It was _Defense Against the Dark Arts._ How could she be so mindless during her favorite subject?

But she had. She'd surrounded 'Mrs. Ted Tonks' with little hearts.

She, Andromeda Black, had done _that_.

Oh, no.

She was in love.

_"Andy?"_

_"Ted?"_

"_C-can I kiss you?"_

_"Merlin, Ted, why didn't you ask earlier?"_

_"So is that a yes?"_

_"Hell yes! Mmm."_

_"Andy?"_

_"Ted?"_

_"I liked that."_

_"So did I."_

_"Can I kiss you again? Mmm. So is that a yes?"_

_"Hell, yes."_

Squeal. Was that what she'd just let out?

A squeal?

Merlin, help us.

She did.

She admitted it.

After all, she _had_ kissed him.

She was in love.

_"Ted?"_

_"Andy?"_

_"I think I love you."_

_"Oh, yeah?"_

_"Well—yes."_

_"Oh, really."_

_"D-do you love me, Ted?_

_"Merlin, why didn't you ask earlier?"_

_"So is that a yes?"_

_"Hell, yes."_

They had both.

Admitted it, I mean.

Told the truth.

Excepted it.

She should have known Cissy wouldn't.

That was it.

Cissy's betrayal broke something in her.

She did rash things.

Because she was in love.

_"Ted?"_

_"Andy? What are you doing here?"_

_"I—I ran from them."_

_"Come in."_

_"Thank you, Ted." _

_"Mmm. Is that my reward?"_

_"One of them."_

_"Merlin, I get more?"_

_"I love you, Ted."_

_"And I love you."_

_"Will your mum and dad let me stay?"_

_"They'd let you if the sky was falling. I've portrayed you as an angel. I talk about you a lot, you know. Don't blush, Andy!"_

_"Mmm, is that my punishment?"_

_"I suppose."_

_"Anyway, so is that a yes?"_

_"Hell, yes, Andy!"_

He was so sweet.

So different.

In a good way.

Better than she was used to.

She loved that.

The frequent little kisses.

The adorable little notes.

The intimate little whispers.

Hell, yes.

She was in love.

_"Andy?"_

_"Ted?"_

_"I need to ask you something."_

_"What?"_

_"It's not bad, don't look so worried!"_

_"Sorry, at my house it's always bad."_

_"Will—will you marry me, Andy?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"I know we're only seventeen. I mean after school. When we graduate. Or whenever you want. I just want to know you are mine."_

_"I was yours the moment I laid eyes on you."_

_"So is that a yes?"_

_"Hell, yes. I'd elope right now if we could."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

Hell, yes.

She was in love.

A/N: Pointless, hopefully cute little oneshot. Hope you enjoyed!

By the way, the little italics bit at the beginning was Andromeda and someone else, not Ted. The rest were with Ted.

Renamed it 'Hell, Yes--She Was in Love' instead of plain 'She Was in Love'.


End file.
